PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Project Title: ?Birth to Three ? Cavity Free: Effectiveness of a Psychoeducational Intervention for ECC Prevention? Early childhood caries (ECC) is a potentially painful and debilitating disease, which represents a significant public health problem among young children. There are profound disparities in ECC experiences such that children from minority and low-income families suffer a disproportionate share of the disease burden. The likelihood of parents of high-ECC risk young children seeking prevention in dental facilities is low; therefore, there is a need to increase preventive dental opportunities where these children already seek health care services. In particular, there is an urgent need to develop and evaluate ECC behavioral interventions for use in public health settings attended by high-risk children. Many authors recommend early implementation of oral health education as one means of preventing ECC. However, major issues discussed in the oral health promotion literature involve a lack of effectiveness among programs based on education alone, as well as a lack of high quality preventive interventions using evidence-based psychological and behavioral strategies. Our research team has been the first to introduce to the ECC prevention arena the self-determination theory (SDT) of motivation, internalization, and healthy functioning, proven effective in promoting positive behavioral changes in several other fields, including oral health care. We have demonstrated that SDT has great promise as a motivational approach by providing evidence, based on results from our R21 (R21-DE016483) study, of the effectiveness of SDT in changing several desirable oral health behaviors for ECC prevention. Building upon the rigor of our previous experience and formative research work in the past several years, we propose a Stage II NIH Model research project that will compare the efficacy of autonomy-supportive videotaped oral health messages framed by SDT to more traditional neutral videotaped messages. We intent to recruit 634 pregnant mothers enrolled in Iowa Women, Infants and Children (WIC) Supplemental Nutrition Programs and follow them until their future child is 36 months old. The primary outcome of interest will be children's caries status. Secondary outcomes will be changes in children's oral health behaviors conducive to better oral hygiene and dietary habits, as well as lower levels of dental plaque and mutans streptococci.